bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula Pearl Ivris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60675 |no = 899 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 22, 32, 42, 87, 91, 95 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 8, 30, 21, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 87, 92, 97 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 6, 3, 30, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. When she was appointed as one of the Guardians, an oracle revealed that the group would have to travel to Ishgria in order to destroy invading demons. Putting her life on the line, she left her home without hesitation, almost as if she were running away from her sister. She arrived to Ishgria with a big smile on her face, and released a powerful magical force within her. It is said that Ivris had turned into a completely different person, destroying demons one after the other. |summon = Looks like even if I go all out here, I won't be in trouble! I mean, since my sister's not around! |fusion = Give me more, please! I can still take more! Oh my, have I turned greedy? |evolution = My sister's not here...? Are you sure...? I'll do my very best then!! | hp_base = 3969 |atk_base = 1433 |def_base = 1425 |rec_base = 1580 | hp_lord = 5592 |atk_lord = 1960 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 6334 |rec_anima = 1902 |atk_breaker = 2158 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 1762 |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 2001 |def_oracle = 1901 | hp_oracle = 5295 |rec_oracle = 2397 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Eternal Breath |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments & recovers HP and BB each turn |lsnote = Heal 400-600 + 10% Rec & fills 2 BC |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Curing Invasion |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments |bbnote = Heal 1900-2200 + 19.8% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Jewel Alchymia |sbbdescription = Recovers HP for all allies, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge |sbbnote = Heal 2300-2700 + 23.4% of own Rec & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60674 |evointo = 60676 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Ivris2 }}